The Bioinformatics Shared Resource Cancer Center researchers with access to genome databases, DNA and protein analysis software, and scientific visualization tools. It maintains a high performance computer for numeric stimulation, and a molecular graphic center for 3D visualization. It maintains a high performance computer for numeric stimulation, and a molecular graphics center for 3D visualization of cancer-related proteins and other molecules. The Bioinformatics Shared Resource provides commissioned software development services for laboratory information management systems, data mining, stimulation, and other custom programming, and manages an educational and training program for laboratory staff.